Arctic, Aqua and Amazonian Accolades
by aratcorien
Summary: The Justice League is trapped in a series of Arctic caves. Batman keeps Wonder Woman warm and J'onn plays matchmaker. What's wrong with WW? When did J'onn learn how to knit? More insanity ensues from the top of the world to Atlantis.
1. Frozen Tiaras and Whale Sounds

DISCLAIMER: The Justice League premise and characters are all owned by people other than myself. Pity, I quite like Wonder Woman and Batman, they'd be nice additions to my room. Alas, I give credit to the ones who made them, thank you.

* * *

Wonder Woman shook silently in the cold. The entire Justice League had been trapped in a series of underground caverns deep in the Canadian Arctic Circle. Superman had gone to find a way out with J'onn, Flash was standing watch and running laps in tight circles to keep warm, & Green Lantern and Hawkgirl had been bickering again and had gone on a little stroll to ease Hawkgirl's innate clausterphobia. Batman sat crouched in the shadows, watching Wonder Woman shiver while walking in place. Wonder Woman turned to face the Dark Knight when his thick dark voice filled the space.

"Go on standing there for 2.4 more minutes and you'll contract hypothermia"

"Amazons don't get cold"

"Amazons live in the mediterranean, Princess. It's no weakness in admitting that you're not used to temperatures of - 40C"

Looking at him, Diana breathed a long, slow breath, her teeth chattering as she shuddered deep into her bones before turning away to rub her arms with the opposite hand. Hearing a rustle, Diana didn't have time to turn around before feeling Batman's warm breath on her neck, and his cape settle around her shoulders as his arm rested along her collarbone. Taking the ends and keeping them closed, she sank into his costume-insolated chest while muttering a quick thanks,

"My cape is insolated for emergencies. I'd call this an emergency"

"It also unhooks" Diana said,

"You need more body heat" he said, lacing his other arm around her torso.

"An Amazon needs nothing from men"

"You're not moving" Batman let the arm around her collarbone drop.

"Your cape is not a man"

"But I am"

"Shut up, Bruce"

Both smirked as Diana turned to face Batman,

"I suppose some men have their uses"

"I could always call for Superman"

"I wouldn't letthat boyscouttouch me"

"I'm touching you" Batman whispered, embedding the moment into Diana's mind as he let his fingers run up Diana's spine, to which she closed her eyes and shivered as her muscles loosened and she sunk into his waiting arms.

* * *

Waking up to find herself curled against Batman's body, she lifted her head off his chest to blink and see the Flash warming his hands by a newly lit fire, Superman watching the entrance, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl no where to be seen and J'onn suspended midair in meditation.

"What.."

"Sh, Diana" Batman whispered, placing a finger on her lips while leaningthem up into aseated position at the same moment as a falling icicle.

"You've been asleep for two hours, everyone has checked in and Superman found a way out, but there's a blizzard so we're not going anywhere. Lantern and Hawkgirl went to the entrance to radio back when the blizzard dissipates enough for us to find the javelin"

"Sure they are" Flash piped up, "Hungry?" he said, flashing a ration bar Wonder Woman's face. She shook her head,

"OOoo, more for me" Flash said, unwrapping the bar and downing it in two bites, taking precious seconds to lean back and enjoy the savoury taste of imitation chocolate ease his planetary metabolism. Shaking her head, Diana smirked at Batman, who gave a minute dissaproving nod she probably woudn't have noticed if she hadn't spent so much time with the League's Darkest member. Stretching her neck, she realised she wasn't feeling cold and wondered how Batman was able to knock her out.

"How...?"

"I calculated how close your body was to shutting down and sent a response down your spine to loosen your muscles and help you relax. Feel better?"

"I didn't know you could do that"

"There are a lot of things you don't know I can do" Batman countered, a slight hint of suggestion in his normally indistinct voice.

"Okay, well I'm going to go check on GL and Feathers, C'mon Supes!" Flash shouted, embarassed and a bit gleefully pulling the Last Son of Krypton along to find a nice, quiet out of the way spot where they couldn't disturb Bats and the Princess.

"If I wasn't going to be cold without your body heat, I would hit you andstomp away"

"Good thing we're in the arctic, then"

"How did you know it would work?"

"You might be an immortal Amazon, but you're still human, Princess."

"Lucky me" Diana sighed, nestling deeper into Batman's chest and body, coaxing one of her legs to lay across his.

"What are you doing?"

"I have a right to be comfortable, don't I?" she smiled to herself as she felt Batman's muscles tightening slightly under his costume.

"Whatever you say, Princess" the Dark Knight answered, letting his muscles relax as he sunk them back down to the ground, closer to the fire. After what seemed like hours of watching the fire, having Flash come in and scatter a few more logs from a stockpile of dead trees Superman and J'onn found in a cavern beside what looked to be an extinct exploration camp, Diana turned to put her head on her arm and look up at the man taking care of her.

'If mother could see me now' she thought,

'I could always send her a mental picture' J'onn's telepathic voice came in over Diana's thought waves,

'Sorry for the intrusion, Princess. You seemed like you would like to talk'

'I wish you would warn me when you venture into my thoughts'

'I appologize'

'Forgiven.'

'He is tortured'

'Batman?'

'That is who you were thinking of.'

'What is he like?'

'I do not like to delve into Batman's psyche, he gives me nightmares'

Diana studied his face, the strong set chin, the way his eyes studied the fire and were probably scanning the entire room.

'I guess the loss of his parents...'

'He fears losing you.'

Fighting from outwardly expressing her surprise, she kept her eyes on the fire as Batman looked down to the woman huddling next to him.

"Something wrong?"

"Just thinking.. about how my side is falling asleep"

"Riight" he said, disbelief coating his voice, but he didn't press her further as she let herself roll onto his other side and pulled him down to the cavern floor in one motion.

'How have I never noticed his ... fears before?'

'Havn't you?' the Martian waited a few seconds as visions of Batman trying to dig her out of the missle crater in Gorilla City, Bruce Wayne taking her out of the reporters' onslaught in Paris, taking care of her as she woke up in a farm house somewhere in Europe, the care he took in rescuing her, taking care of all her material needs, the way he always knew how to handle her and how securely they trusted each other in battle, even at this moment.

'As you said earlier, if he was any other man... he needs you, Diana. More than he will allow himself to believe.'

'Why won't he say it?'

'This is Batman, he believes he is saving you by not getting too close'

'As close as we are now?'

'He believes the burdens he carries would break your spirit, and he would not hurt you for anything'

'The kiss in that restaurant must have killed him'

'On the contrary,'

'Thank you, J'onn'

'You're welcome. . . he is fond of soft caresses of his jawline and ears in case you need to know'

Slightly flustered, Diana opened and closed her mouth, sending over a quick thank you as she felt J'onn's presence leave and Superman's voice drifted over the Martian's comm link,

"J'onn, we need you can you come to the north-eastern cavern, please?"

"Certainly Superman, I am on my way"

Alone, both occupants of the cave took a deep breath,

"We've been set up" Batman's voice coaxed the Princess of the Amazons to look up,

"Why do you?... nevermind. So what do we do about it?"

"It gives us the advantage of being alone"

"Wrong answer" Diana smirked, rising to straddle the armoured man,

"Talk, Bruce."

"About?" Batman asked, running his fingers down her sides before planting them firmly on her hips.

"Us"

"Sorry, nothing to say" he countered, rolling them over to put himself on top, careful not to get too close.

"Why don't you tell me what this is about?"

Leaning up, Diana snaked her hand onto Batman's neck and wrenched his mouth onto hers. Letting go to lay back down onto the security of Batman's cape on the cavern floor.

"I'm not going to appologize for that" she said, watching Batman's eyes flutter open beneath the white lenses he hid them under.

"What now?" his voice came out shakier than she expected, Diana lifted them up to sit and crouch as she waited for him to continue. He did:

"I want to love you, Diana but both of us know that is not going to happen. All I can give you is a promise that I will always help you when you need it, and someone to fall back on"

"I can give you more" Diana whispered, taking his gloved hand and placing it on the space between her breasts.

"You're too good for that" Batman whispered, taking his hand off from where it sat on her breast, letting it trace up to find the space between her neck and skull, massaging the stem of her spine with two fingers as his other hand found her shoulder and found distance between them while he still held his cape over her.

"If I had wanted sex, you would have been in my bed by now"

"Why are you afraid?"

"I could destroy you"

"Yes, you could."

"Then why?"

"I could have been destroyed a lot. You saved me more times than I can count. I would say I'm unafraid, but that would be a lie." grasping between his wrists and elbows, Diana equalized Batman's gaze.

"I can't promise I can fix anything, but I can promise I will try. If you are hurting and I fail to assist you, it is a crime against myself as well. That is the warrior bond."

She watched as Batman's brow sunk, and his eyes fell to the ice around them, when he did answer, his voice carried none of the barriers of Batman or Billionaire Bruce Wayne, but sounded more like a broken Oddyseus seeking home,

"I'd crush you"

"Try me, I am strong, and if I crumble, then we'll both deal with it" Princess Diana ordered, her voice the powerful timbre of Royalty. Nodding, Batman raised his eyes, leaning up to caress the hair out of Wonder Woman's face, deflating with a heaving sigh, letting his cowled forehead touch her cheek. Reaching around her, Batman let himself be held as he secured his arms around Diana's waist. Curling down by the make-shift fire, both the Princess and the Bat fell into another sleep.

After enough time had passed, Flash came zooming back into the room to find Wonder Woman cradling Batman's sleeping form,

"Woa! And the one time I forget a camera"

"Shh. Is the Javelin ready?"

"Yep. GL managed to get it unthawed well, Supes really got it de-thawed, but GL got it going. J'onn sent me to get you two. How'd it go?"

"Better than expected." Diana leant down to trace Batman's jawline with her fingers,

"Time to go"

Batman opened his eyes and immediately helped Wonder Woman up as he saw Flash leaning on the cave wall grinning. Giving the red-clad speeder a look that would shrivel Hades,

"Okay then, follow me" Flash said, leading them back to the awaiting Javelin. Batman unclasped his cape and set it fully over Wonder Woman's shoulders as the rest of the Justice League came to view and Diana smiled to herself as she set on the presence of a queen gently daring a challenge.

* * *

Once on the watchtower, Batman got off shift to stand beside where J'onn stood looking out into space. Spending several moments in silence, Batman finally spoke out,

"I give you nightmares?"

"I hate bats" the Martian said, looking to his human companion with a small smile to which Batman gave a small nod.

"How is Diana?"

"Sleeping, I'll wake her before I leave"

"Back to Gotham?"

"Bruce Wayne has an electronics merger to table"

"Everyone thinks you two..."

"As long as they think we did, they'll back off when we're together. They're none the wiser."

"You are an intelligent man, Bruce Wayne"

"You're a good telepath, even I thought those sounds were realistic"

"Thank you"

"The CDs and sterio are already installed in your room, I made certain the whale songs were the best quality"

"Thank you again, Batman. I will enjoy listening to them, I miss music and the bands Flash plays are a threat to my intelligence"

"Don't I know it. I suggest Beethoven's 9th for tuning out Flash's Britney Spears"

"I appreciate it"

Batman walked away to Wonder Woman's quarters as the Martian Manhunter phased through the flooring. Passing the hall, he thought he could hear the sound of Tibetan meditation chants coming from J'onn's room. With everything gone according to plan, Batman went to attempt the next challenge: waking Wonder Woman.


	2. Coco the Loco & Vertigo Women

A/N: So I said it was finished... after a review from marryinelmo, I decided to develop the supposed one shot into more of a three or four shot story.  
  
marryinelmo: is it really finished? Not any more.  
  
hitman a.k.a. HBK: thanks for the review.  
  
butterflyV: okay, you guys convinced me, I'll keep going!

* * *

"Peace, friend there be many battles yet to commence oh dark rider of the night"  
  
The man who dressed quite similar to Captain Ahab from Moby Dick said, raising Batman up by the shoulders and passing him something that looked like a taught of rum.  
  
"I'll pass"  
  
"Be it suited to thyself, worthy adversary"  
  
Batman looked around to see the rest of the Justice League in various states of battle with what looked like a naval crew from the whaling age.  
  
"Why are you"  
  
"Aiding thee?"  
  
Batman nodded, shaking the blurriness out of his head,  
  
"Simple, great Knight of the Dark: my quarrel is not with thee, but the Aquatic lord who joins thee in membership"  
  
"You're here for Aquaman?"  
  
"Correct, Sir. He meddles too greatly in the affairs of the sea-faring life"  
  
"Right... Diana!" Batman shouted, as three of the crew tied Wonder Woman's limp body to her golden lasso and tied that to a gigantic anchor, sending it careening into the sea. Trying to rise, Batman found himself tied down by the burly man with the harpoon and rum.  
  
"Is that woman your possession?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is the scantily-clad woman a member of your personal entourage?"  
  
"... Yes, whatever will get her out of the water!"  
  
"Very well, Sir Knight. I will rescue your fair heroine to your ample strength" the Captain said, swinging his officer's coat off and diving into the water more than 100 meters below. For some reason, Batman couldn't get loose, until the Captain came bounding out of the water holding a limp Wonder Woman in his arms. Releasing the Amazon Princess to Batman's arms, the Captain said,  
  
"She must bed well for one such as you to worry of her safety. Answer not, I must battle the blue-garbed crusader" leaping up to where Superman was making mincemeat out of what looked to be a midshipman.  
  
Working quickly, Batman laid Diana down, untied her, checked for breathing and immediately breathing into her lungs, then doing three compressions on her chest. She didn't breath.  
  
"Damn" Batman breathed, pumping three more breaths into Diana's lungs, followed by three more chest compressions, this time to feel water gurgle up as he turned her onto her side and held her stomach and head as she coughed up water and some seaweed. Shaking slightly, Diana coughed and sputtered, clinging to Batman's knee as she took a long strand of seaweed out of her mouth with her other hand, before slapping it as far away from herself as she could. Taking deep breaths, she spat out more water as Batman flung his cape over her.  
  
"Easy"  
  
"I'm... [cough] going to send [cough] those wimps to Tartarus" Diana wheezed, trying to rise, but falling back down as Batman caught her.  
  
"Woa, Diana. You swallowed a lot of water,"   
  
"Whose side are you on?"  
  
"The one that will keep you alive. Plus, it looks like Flash has things settled"  
  
Batman nodded to where the Flash stood roping a dozen crew members and Superman flew down with the knocked out Captain tied in his own coat. Diana took several deep breaths, as Batman laced his arm around her waist and helped pull her up.   
  
"I could do it myself" Diana barked,   
  
"You're welcome, Princess" Batman nodded, swinging his cape back in place. Flash came barreling up just in time to see Diana take a step, lose her balance and get caught by the Dark Knight.  
  
"Wow, Princess you okay?"  
  
If it hadn't been for his speed, Flash would have gotten slapped.  
  
"Alrighty then, I'm going over by J'onn, he DOESN'T hit me" Flash said, backing away slowly, Batman gave him an apologetic shrug, Flash reminded himself to write it down in his journal: Batman being apologetic would never happen again.   
  
Batman turned back to Wonder Woman when he heard her groan.   
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"Those prancing seamen hit me with something... resonant I can remember the clank sounded almost musical then everything went dark."  
  
"Perhaps you should get checked out in the Watchtower"  
  
"No, I'm fine" Diana replied, tying her lasso in place before lifting off... only to spasm and fall. Catching her, Batman felt Diana's forehead as he held her while she shook her head and blinked.  
  
"Vertigo?" Batman asked, as Diana leant over Batman's hold and threw up over the side of the space they stood on. Diana groaned,   
  
"Everything's swirling..." before she threw up more water, seaweed and lunch over the pier and groaned again.  
  
"Sorry..." she said weakly, as she clung to Batman's cape to stay in a semblance of vertical.   
  
"Shh, Diana. Close your eyes" She complied by gripping his cape tighter as he gripped under her knees, and shoulders, lifting her up and walking towards the rest of the League, in time to notice the Amazon Princess had passed out completely.  
  
"Batman, what's wrong with Diana?" Superman asked, after a word with the authorities who were carting the Captain and his Crew away.  
  
"She was hit by something"  
  
"Yeah, Crazy the Captain tried to hit me with something, too... Well his wacky gang of sailor dudes tried, but he started it" Flash said, complete with actions.  
  
"Can you be more specific?"  
  
"All I saw was Diana unconscious being tied to a giant anchor and thrown into the ocean. If the Captain hadn't interveined, she would have drowned"  
  
"Waitaminute, did you say Coco the Loco Sea Captain SAVED our fair Princess?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?" Green Lantern asked, suddenly getting very interested. Did they just see Batman blush? Couldn't have... could he?  
  
"The Captain had me tied down, he saved her as per my request"  
  
"Huh?" Flash asked,  
  
"He told the Captain they were lovers" J'onn the Martian Manhunter said, entering the conversation to get a nod from Batman and the surprised looks on all the League's faces.  
  
"Getting some, Bats?"  
  
"The Captain seemed to think I wasn't his enemy. By creating a situation where he believed as he put it Diana 'belonged' to me, he was more than happy to get her out of the water. I wasn't about to correct his supposition if it meant saving Wonder Woman's life. There, can we go now?" Batman growled, daring any more conversation as he trudged with Diana in his arms to the Javelin 7. The rest of the League looked at each other before they heard Batman shout,  
  
"Move out, People! NOW!"   
  
"Y'heard the Bat, s'go!" Flash said, running on to the Javelin where he found Batman securing Wonder Woman to a chair that suspended into a bed.   
  
"Didn't know those did that"  
  
"Flash, you pilot the Javelin"  
  
"Woa, you serious?"  
  
"Fastest man, fastest pilot, now go to the controls!" Batman barked, as Flash saluted and buckled himself in while the rest of the League entered and buckled in, J'onn took the co-pilot seat, Batman buckled himself up beside Wonder Woman and took her pulse as she moaned infintesimally at the contact.

* * *

Back on the Watchtower, Batman sat at Wonder Woman's side scanning a readout of her vitals.   
  
"It has been two days, and you have not slept or eaten" J'onn said, phasing through the floor into the room.  
  
"Can't you use a door?"  
  
"Doors take too long"  
  
"Don't I know it"  
  
"I will watch her"  
  
"Thanks, but I'd rather be here"  
  
"Superman wishes to have your head for making him do an extra shift of monitor duty"  
  
"Everyone has to fill in for Diana's shifts"  
  
"He means your shift, he did hers already and has a date with Lois Lane in half an hour"  
  
"Remind me to send her my consolations" Batman said, standing and tossing the Martian the chart.  
  
"Notify me if her stats change, and if she wakes up God help you,"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Have you ever handled a cranky Amazon?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Pray you don't have to"  
  
"Flash left some food and coffee for you at the... where did he go?" the Martian looked around the room puzzled to see no Batman before shrugging, sitting down in the previously occupied chair, pulling out two knitting needles and some yarn and sitting to knit what he imagined to be a sweater.  
  
Walking by, Superman took a double-back as he thought he saw J'onn knitting.  
  
"J'onn?"  
  
Looking up to see Superman with a confused look on his face, J'onn answered,  
  
"I promised your mother I would knit her a sweater for the next Church craft sale"  
  
Superman nodded, remembering Ma Kent teaching the Martian how to knit at Christmas time.  
  
From up at the Monitor Station, Batman chuckled as he bit on an apple and watched the Martian mutter,  
  
"I dropped a stitch" after Superman walked away nodding. 


	3. Heady Hangovers & Atlantean Prison Cells

A/N: And again, after almost forever, we have another chapter of the hopefully funny Arctic, Aqua and Amazonian Accolades. I've been busy writing a slew of other fiction, and are just now actually finishing the ones I started a while ago, so I hope you're still interested. 

Skite; Nayvera; mcv13; Goten Goku Son; Cool Cat 96; Njong; Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers; Defafaeth Mechqua: You guys rock! Thanks for the reviews and here's another chapter for ya'all.

Henry EviL: Glad you liked it, I had a kick writing that line.

Flaeron: I'm glad. You might like some of the other stuff I'm coming out with too then. :)

JerzeeGurl: Yeah, I think Bats/WW fics have a tendency for the more . . . bitter and darker side of fiction. Heaven knows, I've written quite the many of those. Anyways, I've tried to write a light sided fic, and hope I've been succeeding.

Optimus Magnus: First thing - I love your name. Second, thanks. Hopefully the comedic balance continues in this chapter as well.

* * *

"J'onn to Batman, will you come to the medi-bay, please?" the seven foot green martian spoke on his commlink.

"Behind you" Batman said from the only shadow in the room. Leave it to Batman.

"How. . nevermind. Diana is waking up, I thought you would like to know"

"Thanks. Nice sweater" Batman answered, receiving a nod from J'onn as Batman looked at the blue wool sweater J'onn had finished and hung over the chair. Looking over to Diana, Batman took a cloth and wiped her face and forehead as he watched her breath become faster and more shallow as she rose up as if coming out of water. J'onn took the sweater and phased through the floor, muttering about tricking someone to try it on.

"Where.."

"The Watchtower"

Blinking a few times, Diana let her head fall onto Batman's shoulder,

"Everything's swirling"

"Still?" Batman asked, checking her temperature and pulse before drawing blood with a strategically placed needle.

"Ow"

"Ow?"

"Ow! That hurt!"

"I thought you didn't feel pain like that"

"I don't... what'd those nancing morons do to me?" she said, reaching up to yank the tangled mess of midnight hair out of her face.

"Give me a minute"

Batman tucked Wonder Woman back into bed and turned the lighting down while he plugged her blood sample into the medical computer and began looking for clues and differentiations in her natural biology. Nothing.

"Verdict?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"We have got to work on our communication skills" Diana drawled, holding her head and trying to get out of bed.

"Wouldn't do that"

"What?"

"Get up"

"I thought you said..."

"I said nothing was wrong with your biology, I didn't say you were clear to go"

"Uuugg" she groaned, slumping back down on the bed and wishing she were back in Themyscira on the grass fields with her pet deer. She missed her Deer.

Batman walked over to Wonder Woman with a ... where'd he get that glass? ... He's Batman, no one knows how he does anything... Diana thought to herself as Batman raised her up and got her to take a sip of .. coffee?

"Do you think you can travel?"

"Where?"

"Themyscira"

"You do remember I was BANISHED, I seem to remember you were there"

"You weren't banished from under Themyscira"

"Under?"

"Water"

"Aquaman?"

"He might know what's going on"

"What IS going on?" Wonder Woman asked, plugging her nose as she took another sip of the ultra-strong coffee Batman gave her.

"You've got one hell of a hangover"

* * *

"I think I am going to vomit" Diana quipped from her co-pilot's chair in one of the Bat-vehicles.

"Watch the upholstery"

"Only the upholstery?"

"Electronics are waterproof"

"Handy"

"Alfred's preference"

"Motion sickness?"

"He's the repairman"

"I thought you'd"

"I've got enough to worry about."

"Really?" Diana asked wryly. Batman raised his eyebrow, or Diana though that's what he would be doing if . . . nevermind.

"He takes great pleasure in fixing things"

"You must be in his good books quite a bit"

"Hold on!" Batman barked, sending his amphibious vehicle into a short, quick dive. Diana lurched.

"Why do you like torturing me?"

"Entertainment"

"Why are we going to Aquaman?"

"He has the Captain"

"I thought. . ."

"48 hours and one hell of an extradition order. The American government was damned if they didn't give the Captain and his crew up"

"Oh joys of heaven beyond"

Batman looked quizically at the Amazon before swerving to miss a cruise ship full of post-university partiers. Wonder Woman threw up in a bag.

* * *

"I can't believe you almost hit that cruise ship"

"I can't believe you threw up on my cape"

"Whatever. Let's just get the tart of a captain and get out. These Atlanteans are giving me the heebie jeebies"

"Why?"

"The Amazons fought the Atlanteans shortly before their city was cast into the sea"

"Don't expect anyone to remember"

Looking into the faces of some of the older Atlanteans, Wonder Woman could be sure she recognised at least two or three. Then again, that could be one . . . she could also see seven fingers on her right hand and three on her left. Seeing a particularly angry Atlantean with a prosthetic leg, Diana cringed slightly.  
"I think . . . nevermind."

"Okay. Here we are, Princess try not to say anything. Leave it all to me"

* * *

"Suuuuure, leave it ALL to you" Wonder Woman said from inside the enormous air-bubble cell the Justice Leaguers shared in the nearest Atlantean prison.

"Don't blame me that Aquaman left early for the North Pacific. How was I supposed to know?"

"I thought you knew everything" Diana said, laying down on her bunk as Batman occupied himself with an arm-computer.

"I know enough to tell you who our cell mate is"

A nautical chuckling came wafting from the uppermost of the three bunks, as Wonder Woman flinched.

"Why don't I like the sound of that?"

"Haloo, oh dark rider of he night! I see your bond-woman is as lively a new mate!"

"Bond-woman?" Wonder Woman seethed, looking ready to throw a punch. Batman was closer. Backing slightly away from the angry amazon, Batman wished he'd kept that tazer with him. "Princess, calm down, I can explain"

"Think FAST Batman"

"Would anyone like a taught of rum?" the maniacal sea Captain asked, hopping down a bunk to watch the impending action.


End file.
